The invention concerns a method for microscopy.
The invention further concerns an arrangement for microscopy, the arrangement encompassing at least one microscope objective, a detector unit for acquiring images of a sample, a display for displaying the images of the sample acquired by the detector unit, and a computer system for controlling the microscope and the data acquisition.
In microscopy and in confocal microscopy, the user him- or herself has hitherto been forced to define the parameters that are necessary for three-dimensional recording of a structure. This is often very difficult or almost impossible for an inexperienced user, since he or she does not have the necessary conceptual abilities. Even an experienced user often cannot locate structures within a sample on the basis of optical sections, resulting in incomplete recording of the desired structure.